Gears of War: Fallen Warblind
by Synile Annibal
Summary: Marcus Fenix and the entire Delta Squad are in a huge fix; the Locust Horde are pushing the Gears, forcing them to retaliate. Marcus refuses to yield to the wretched maggots, knowing there is a chance, only he and Delta have to face a bigger problem.


Gears of War: Fallen Warblind

Bullets rocketed through the air above the heads of the fighting soldiers. Blood covered their suits of armor, staining within every blood pattern. Blood dripped off the curved saw-blade edges of the Lancer's chainsaw boyonette. The COGs fought vigorously against the Locust Horde, trying to push them back, but their effort was futile. The Locust Horde pressed against the COG horde, forcing them to retaliate, smashing their resources and defenses to where they were limited, soon becoming scarce. Frags hurled through the air, detonating in the path they were driven from the throw of their owner, leaving their hands. The grenades boomed with solid explosions, killing many to thousands. But not enough to pull back the Locust Horde.

15 years since Emergence Day, the Locust Horde demanding control over Sera and the decimation of the Human Race. The extermination and mass genocide. The Gears and COG refused to tolerate the Locust's demand, throwing back defenses as they could to help win their own battle. Ravens swarmed the skies above, firing their bullets at incoming Nemacyst and Reavers. Shooting through the air, Nemacyst target their enemies, spiraling into the sides of King Ravens, knocking them out one by one out of the sky. Seeders clung themselves against the walls of buildings or in the courtyards behind large structures that used to hold important documents. Using their claw-like legs, Seeders attached their bodies, gripping the cemented walls filled with broken windows.

Gears screamed back in horror, fleeing an area where mortars struck the ground. Locust planted the mortars on the ground, embracing them with their weight, the ground for support. Clicking the trigger once they exacted their elevation for the mortar, they released the trigger, sending the whistling bomb into the sky above the COG swarm. As the mortar departed from it's weapon, it shot through the air, coming to its peek before it broke off in mid-air, raining a rain of fire below the mass army of Gears. Men screamed in shock, suffering, death, and pain. The wounded and dead flooded the streets of Sera, the Locust Horde pushing them back with mighty force, thwarting the enemies with every ounce of their power and muscular bodies.

Roaring with billowing grunts and snarls, baring their stained, nasty teeth, the locust Horde began to draw back into their emergence holes, some running through the streets, others walking back, pulling the triggers of the Hammerbursts and Lancers, giving one final stand against the Gears. Retreating, the Locust fled from the area, leaving nothing but death behind their deadly tracks. The Gears held their weapons steady, ready for any of their tricks and sneaky guerilla attacks. One thing is known about Locust: they're sneaky maggots of flesh and blood, taking you from the dark. Gears learned the hard way - grisly and vilely. "Why did they fall back?" a man asked from behind the crowd.  
"Because they're planning something. Who knows. The Locust are well known for their lack of defense, but their vile tactics make up for it." Everyone turned to face the man who had replied, seeing his cold eyes, his tone of voice shallow and cold. Holding a Lancer against his chest, gripping the trigger with his right index finger, the other gripping through a hold above the chainsaw boyonette. His eyes a light blue-white with a Delta Squad of 3 men - Damon Baird, Dominic Santiago, and Augustus Cole "The Cole Train" - behind him. Sargent Marcus Fenix, commanding officer of Delta Squad and prisoner in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison.

Marcus nodded his head, stepping forward through the group of Gears, Delta Squad trailing behind. "Man, we should catch up with them Locust and show them bitches we mean business! Woo!"  
"Shut it, Cole. We're not going anywhere. We have to stay here and keep guard. Who knows where they went. It might be a trap."  
"Come on, baby! We can show them Grubs!"  
"Enough, we're staying here. That's an order." Marcus snapped, turning his head to face Cole.  
"Okay, okay. No hard feelings." Cole stepped back, walking side by side with Baird, Dom next to Marcus.

"What are we going to do, Marcus?" Dom asked softly, looking back at the men, then to Baird and Cole, attuning to wait for Marcus' reply.  
"We stay here and wait. If the Locust don't come, we proceed forward."  
"Will do." Dom departed from Marcus, helping a wounded solider, Marcus continued with his walking, Lancer gripped in his hands, tucked underneath his elbow and armpit. His eyes glanced at the brave men who fought against the Locust Horde, many dying, others wounded - some even to be proven fatal. Nodding his head at the men who looked up at him, Marcus advanced forward, not looking back. Baird held his gun at his side, dangling there, Cole holding his much like Marcus was.

Baird watched cautiously on Marcus, attuning to Cole. "Do you ever wonder what goes on in his head?"  
"He's the man, Baird. A lot things are going on in his head. Come on, Baird. We have wounded to help." Cole motioned to Baird. Taking once last glimpse, Baird turned his body, Lancer in his arms, following Cole to the wounded pack of men.

Staring at the mass massacre of men and Locust, piling over one another, Gears burning the many dead men and Locust, some even spitting on the Locust corpses, walking away with their scouting. His lip rose, shaking his head in dismay, returning to his walk. His mind pondered, his eyes darting all over, like a paranoid child walking down a dark alley. Locust were all over, the only problem was where would they pop up? They can pop up anywhere unexpectedly, taking the Gears by surprise. They were also well known for that. Corpsers provided them support for their underground tunnels, creating deep trenches or rising from the ground to attack the COG defenseless, a leverage for the Locust to annihilate the army of Gears.

The Locust were maggots and vermin in the Gears' eyes, but as to the Locust, they were the same, but also prey for their betrothed Locust Queen who hid deep inside the Hallow palace embedded miles below in Mount Kadar, in a city called Nexus. The threshold of all Locusts. The Lightmass bombing had done nothing to the Locust Horde, only making them more stronger with a force unbearable to match. Over the years their intelligence advanced, proving the Gears worthy matches of their weapons and tactics. If they keep stalling any longer, the Gears would have no chance against the Locust Horde, forcing to yield and submit, Locust taking sovereign over Sera... or worse, the entire planet. The planet would never survive under Locust control - it would withering and die slowly, Imulsion the prized possession of every creature. The Pendulum Wars hosted every event to show the hostile behavior for the chemical.

As the luster grew on, more people fell victim to the chemical, leaving themselves dawned for death and slaves of a chemical used by man to be used as a tool of war and mass destruction, genocide, and decimation. Gears used the chemical for their own purposes, but Chairman Prescott demanded them in words of convenience and truth, which conveyed the soldiers into making weapons powerful enough to destroy their own civilization or even the planet itself. Man has shown their weaknesses, but through the decades and millions of years of living, they also shown their decent hostile living, fighting against other creatures, battering one another to the top until one is King of the Hill. The superior race. Every higher demand toppled over one another, proving the flaws guilty or unsustainable and futile. The COG and Gears will never submit to the Locust Horde, and by doing so they will proceed forward with a force unimaginably strong, even the Locust Horde will be set to their imminent doom.

A rolling thunder of clashing with Gears and Locust, only one doom falling upon them: death. Two species fought endlessly for their own territory, one wanting more than the other. This was child's play. Locust were taunting the Gears, luring them like dogs and cats. Infuriating species to the Gears, they did not take the bate... not this time. The Gears had wised up, pulling the bate back on them, quickening their advancements and tactics, flanking the Locust with effortless force to yield them to their feet. It was a victory. But, years had passed, and now the Locust took the demand in high rising, towering over the Gears; the balancing act teetering from side to side, no grounds to be supported upon, no leverage for the Gears to grip and fight back the Locust Horde. It was an endless bloodbath of effortless tries and futile, ruthless attempts to seize the Locust.

The Gears lost their grip over the Locust, falling back to their gunfire and power. No longer would Sera live to see her last sunrise. A falling country of the Gears, the home place of the birthing of the Coalition and the human race who's stand was now ending. This was their last stand. Now it was their choice to end this war or seize to the Locust Horde.

Wings beats pounded, mustering her body to move faster with the turret of wind. Her scales glimmered with the sunlit beams, reflecting a dazzling awe from above. Smoke rose from the dust smeared ground, leaving nothing but death in the fire's wake. The dragon snarled, her lip rising over the teeth in a feral snarl. _Putrid humans, have they no shame?_ her voice boomed through her riders' conscience. _I would put them out of their misery if I could._ Shaking her head violently, her rider sat on the spine of her back, embracing with his legs against her sides, and his arms gripping her thick, scaly neck.

Wrenching her head to the side, the screams of men pierced the skies, altering her every movement and swift gliding. Her rider reigned on her neck, pulling her back to a light hover in the sky. Wings slapping against her flanks, her eyes darting all over down below, picking up the slightest movements below them. "Do you see anything?" he asked, searching below, watching as the city ahead burned with smoke rising from buildings and streets, cries of pain and suffering swarming the broken city.  
_Only suffering, my child._ Her voice was cold, deadly, and shallow, piercing to the conscience.  
"I can say the same," he replied, watching as creatures tore apart many men, taking some as captives for their hostile and grisly torture. Breaking people - especially the warriors and brave men who said they would never submit. Fear struck the eyes of the many people being inflicted and tortured, fleeing the city... but death was imminent.

_What fowl creatures,_ she snapped, clacking her jaws shut in a hiss, her chest reverberating from violent ruptures in her chest.  
"Like your species? Only, in the human eyes."  
_Do not speak of my species in such a wretched way. You speak as if we are just as fowl as they are._  
"No, I speak the truth."  
_Ah!_she snarled, wrenching her head from side to side, releasing a roar the embedded deep inside the pits of her throat.  
"Not now, we cannot bring attention to ourselves."  
_Child, we cannot prevent that not from happening. Besides, our presence here has already brought us attention... Now we have to end it!_ A smile flickered in her eyes, the curves on her lips forced to curve in a vile smile.  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"  
_No, my boy. This is what happens when we deal with things not of our own. Come, my child. We have work to do!_

Snapping her wings at her flanks, she rose into the sky, tilting her body to a dive, allowing herself to drop. "Synile, no, we'll be murdered if we do this. Stand down now, before you get us into more trouble."  
_We already are, what more can befall on us?_she snapped. Thrusting her wings, she shot forward, slicing through the air. Quickly, Synile delved through the clouds, wings pinned against her flanks, allowing air to brush past with ease against her smooth body, her speed increasing, velocity and momentum picking up haste. Marcus gripped her neck, clasping one of the spikes that struck from her spine, fringed off her back. Preparing for the tug against his body, he embraced his body more against his dragon.

Snarling, Synile pulled her body, unfurling her wings in a loud crack from the membranes, the wind breaking against the thin membrane, pulling from the dive. Marcus clung, feeling a hard budge against his body as she pulled from the death dive, gliding swiftly through the lands with ease, pulling in one wing to dodge an impending boulder or tree. Feeling as the wind whipped past his face and body, Marcus clung even tighter, holding on and preparing for the battle they closed in on. "This isn't even our fight, why interfere?"  
No answer.  
"Synile, answer me."  
Still, no answer.  
_"Synile!"_Marcus screamed. Synile roared back in protest, wrenching her body to the side as she veered out of the path of an incoming mortar. Marcus held his head close to her neck, peeking through the corners of his eyes, watching the reign of fire the mortars broke down upon the land. Lifting his head, he looked back forward, seeing as the city closed in on them.  
_Be prepared, my child. For the worst is far yet to come._ Marcus clenched the spike, holding the other on the hilt of his sword.  
"I am," he replied with reassurance.  
_Time everything right, or everything will go wrong._  
"Nothing goes according to plan."  
_I will make everything come to plan. Expect the unexpected you feeble-headed vermin's!_Synile snarled, closing on a horde of Locust, her jaws and claws racking and knocking down the men, snapping her jaws over the head of one of the Locust, ripping his body to shreds. Marcus lashed his sword, severing the bodies, arms, heads, and all of his victims.  
"Who are they? What are they?" Marcus asked with a snarl in his voice.  
_I am unsure, but whatever they are... they have to_ die!

A roar escaped her jaws, holding the tune as she watched her enemies clench their ears, collapsing to the ground on their hands and knees. _Yes, yes! Cripple while you can. Show me your suffering as you plead for mercy._

Down the streets, the Gears stirred, hearing as her roar expanded throughout the entire city, screaming and screeching her pleasure and luster. Baird stood next to Cole, Dom by Marcus. "What was that?" Dom faced Baird as he asked, then glanced at Marcus whom was facing the origin of the roar.  
"I don't know. Lets hope it's not something the Locust have created. What ever it is, it sounds big."  
"If we can take down a Corpser, we can take down this." Baird replied, walking over to the conversing Dom and Marcus.  
"Ever trust your gut, Baird?" Marcus asked, whipping a glance back at him, waiting for his reply.  
"Yes, in fact I do. Why?"  
"Mine is telling me to stay here and guard. What does yours say?"  
"I cannot tell." A smile lifted on Marcus' face, clicking the comm link on his head. "Control, this is Delta. Do you read me? Where is that noise coming from?"  
"I roger you Delta. And from our screens we cannot tell. We know for sure it's nothing of the Locust. It's.... different. From the looks of it, GID readings say... it's in the city. Marcus, you have to clear the area. We're sending Ravens over to your position."  
"Do you know anything of this?"  
"Negative. Nothing what we had expected. I am sorry, Marcus. We're just as confused as you are."  
"Thanks Anya. Delta out." Severing the connection, Marcus turned to his squad, all three looking at him, ready and prepared. "What ever this thing is, we have to get rid of it. Come on Delta, lets go."  
"Woo, baby. It's Go Time! This is my kind of shit!" Cole shouted, exhilarated.  
"Let us hope we can kill it." Dom added, concern edging his voice.

Marcus turned to face directly at Dom, nodding his head. Placing his hand on Dom's shoulder, he spoke softly. "Don't worry Dom, we can."  
"But Marcus, what if we can't?"  
"Dom, what have we faced so far we couldn't kill?"  
"He holds a point." Baird agreed. Turning his head, Dom glared, Marcus pulling his attention back to him.  
"All I can say, Dom, we have to kill it. No matter what."  
"This is suicide."  
"Yeah, so is this mission. But are we dead yet? Come on, lets move."

Roaring, tail lashing against the ground, Synile stood upon her hind legs, swinging her front paws at incoming men who charged at her, snapping her jaws upon their heads, searing their bodies, dismembering them. Blood dripped from her jaws, the mass sanguined streaming from her lower jaw, pooling below her. Her scales glistened in the sanguinary massacre, the crimson globules and rivers shinning from the sunlit sky. Shaking her head, slowly coursing through her body, Synile snapped her jaws around a COG's arm, thrashing her head from side to side, throwing the COG's corpse to the ground, the severed arm in her jaws, the blood pooling into her lower cup, pouring out the cracks of her teeth.

The Gears began to back away as she roared, shattering the sound barrier. Windows shattered, cracking and exploding from her mass sound. Marcus and the rest of Delta crouched to the ground, covering their heads, their Lancers nearly dropping to the ground. "What was that?" Dom asked, curious as like the others of the group.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? If I knew I wouldn't be asking the same damn thing." Marcus hissed, his eyes scanning the streets and skies above. "It's not a Reaver."  
"Or a Corpser. It could never be. They can never produce a sound such as that."  
"Neither can the Brumak," Dom added after Baird spoke. Marcus growled to himself, his eyes searching for the origin of the roar.  
"C'mon, lets continue down this road." The rest of Delta trailed behind him, Dom walking along the side of him, Baird and Cole behind.

Marcus snarled, holding Vor'roc in his grasp, slicing through Gears as they came near. "We're not supposed to be fighting them!" he hissed as he dodged a COG's pounding weapon, stabbing him through the back, piercing the spine.  
_If they fight against us, then we fight back. We're evening the odds._  
"They're not the enemy."  
_They are now._Marcus cursed to himself, shaking his head as he continued with his slaughter. Blood splattered all over his clothes and jacket, staining them with the enemies and Gears blood. It was a frenzy of blood and slaughter, Synile and Marcus the main points of origin for the massacre. His breathing became hoarse, his chest heaving, breath nearly limited from all the fighting, killing, slaughter, and blood shed. Synile hissed, lip rising over her teeth in a feral snarl, blood stained teeth exposed, small rivers streaming off her teeth, muzzle, jaws, chest, and body. Her claws were caked with the sanguine mess. Marcus murmmered to himself, seeing as four more boarded the train of death. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to Synile when he herd a man's voice.  
"What's going on here?" the man demanded, standing out of the crowd, eyes locked on Marcus and Synile. Cole, Dom and Baird stood wide eyed, dropping their weapons. Synile bared her teeth, roaring as she flared her wings, the membranes straining against the wing fingers, a loud crack snapping as she unfurled them with force.

Marcus stepped forward in front of Synile, Vor'roc in his hands, grasping the hilt. The man opposing Marcus stood, the Lancer in his hands, one under the opening above the chainsaw, the other on the trigger. He let go one of his hands, the one grasping through the hole and held it against his side, eyes locked on Marcus. Dom stepped forward, speaking into his ear. "Marcus, do you think-"  
"I don't know," he snapped, looking back at Marcus and Synile, placing the Lancer back into the grasp he had started with. "Who are you?" Marcus asked, his eyes piercing.

Glaring, Marcus placed his hand against Synile's shoulder, feeling as her anger rose, her eyes shooting the colors of crimson-vermilion, wine-red orbs swimming in the bloody abyss of her eyes. Dom stepped back from Marcus, joining back with Cole and Baird. Baird stepped over to Dom and spoke: "What do you think that is?"  
"I couldn't say," he replied, eyes wide, staring at Synile.

Synile snarled, eyes locked on Dom. She stepped forward, flaring her wings once more, a booming crack snapping as she unfurled them. _Do you have no respect?_ she snapped, her voice cold and rasp, scattering throughout the crowd as she prodded at every one of the Gears' minds. They all stepped back in fear, holding their weapons out, ready to fire. _Wretched maggots, you have no shame. Let alone even cruel to everything that walks on this planet. Lets say you?_she hissed. Her voice rose amongst the men, standing aloud as she spoke her shallow, cold tone. The men shuddered with awe, a few in the crowd speaking amongst themselves. Synile expanded her jaws, releasing another clenching roar which made them hold their ears, cowering to the road. _Answer me!_ she demanded once more.

Marcus growled, looking up at Synile, watching her with a smile creeping on his face. _Enjoy while you can, child. They won't stand down even as much force as we can befall upon them._  
"I am. It's an ambitious thing, but worthy."  
_You have my vote._ Marcus tole a glance up at her, his eyes mimicking hers. A smile flickered in her eyes, soon brewing on her own face, peeking on her corners of her lips. _Aspiration falls now, slaughter calling your name. They strike, we strike last._ Marcus nodded, waiting for the reply from one of the Gears.

Marcus shook his head, picking up his Lancer, stepping forward. Synile bared her teeth in ambition, lowering her head as her neck bent, spikes along her spine and neck fringing. "Uh, Marcus, I wouldn't get _too_close," Baird informed him. Synile hissed, glancing at her rider, Marcus' head shooting up as he herd the sound of his name.

Glaring he spoke. "Who?" Baird returned a glance over at Marcus, confusion striking his face, it showed clearly.

Before Baird could speak, Marcus spoke for him. "What do you mean?" Marcus hissed, looking over at Fenix.  
"Which Marcus?" he countered, glancing over at the Gears.  
"Isn't there only one?" Dom asked, darting his eyes from one Marcus to the other.  
"No!" Marcus snapped, Synile nudging him in the back.  
"Then what is your name?"

A smile gleamed on his face, his eyes reflecting the true colors of blood. "Marcus. Marcus Razen Jericho Lecter." Baird, Dom, Cole, and Marcus, and the rest of the Gears looked with confusion, not knowing him at all.  
"Where are you from? Are you a secret weapon of the Locust? Tell us?" a Gear shouted, stepping from the crowd of men. Synile snarled, her tail whipping past, hammering the road with blunt force, cracking it instantly.  
"Where are we from?" Marcus chuckled to himself, smiling grimly. "We're not from here, that's for sure."  
"Then where?" the Gear demanded.

Marcus gave a faint glare, clenching his hands while gritting his teeth. Stealing a glance over at Synile, she dipped her head, averting her gaze at the army of men. "We're from Assyria." The men spoke amongst themsevles, unknown to the galaxy.  
"And where's that? It's never been herd of? How do we know you're not with them Locust? Or this is all just a lie?"  
_We are no weapon or pawn of these fetid creatures you call... _Locust. She snarled, replying for her rider. _We are no toys they can play with and set fire to the world, causing mass genocide. We're not their toys. We are no weapon of their surprise, we are nothing to them. We know not of this complex world of birth place of you creatures._Offense was taken drastically amongst the men, shouting and roaring of the Gears uprising against Synile's comment. Hissing, her eyes flashed, slamming her tail against the ground, causing a rapid quake in the area, shaking the buildings, road, and all. _Enough!_ she roared. _Enough with your feckless talking! I speak nothing but truth and truth so it shall be. If you wish to die, then I shall gutter you like a fish and rip your throats out!_Synile threatened, snapping her jaws once more.

Sinking her claws into the cemented rock, Synile reared on her hind legs, unfurling her wings with a loud crack of the membrane, snapping them open, a roar being released from her maw, a burst of flames igniting within her throat, illuminating her mouth with dancing flames and colors of fire. The Gears drew their weapons, ready to break fire. "Stand down," Marcus ordered. "Hold your fire." The Gears withdrew their weapons, eyes locked on Synile and Marcus in front of them. Synile dropped to all fours, her paws slamming against the road, breaking the cemented rock from mere force of her weight colliding upon it. Marcus stepped away, soon to step back beside her, watching the Gears with close watch, scanning everyone of them with precise accuracy and vision. He wouldn't want one of them sneaking upon them and slaughter him, then again Synile would gutter them, dismembering and slaughtering the men who had done so. Not one would stand a chance against her. Not even their own firepower and weapons of mass destruction. She would just turn it all against them.

_They ever try to shoot you or kill you I would sever them with my jaws, scorching them with my flame. I will watch them burn and scream while I laugh in pleasurable desire._Marcus smiled from her words, wrenching his gaze as he watched one of the Gears step forward. It was the Sergent: Marcus Fenix. Marcus hissed, drawing his sword. Marcus motioned his hand in truce and peace, standing not but a foot away. Marcus withdrew his sword, sliding it in its sheath. Synile's tail lashed, but Marcus held up his hand with a glare. Synile hissed, standing down. A smile flicked on his face, returning his gaze back to Marcus. Marcus stared up the body of Synile as she stood broad and proud, her chest collapsing and expanding, her wings settled against her flanks, the membranes furled between the wing fingers.

Marcus spoke first before Synile could reach out and slaughter him. "I give you my apologies for the mess and... ruckus we caused. If it means anything, we will do-"  
"No need," Marcus stopped him. "We're loosing men as it is. Everyday millions die to the battle of the Locust Horde." Synile rose her head as she listened in, pleased in a way. Marcus looked up at her, curiosity in his face. Synile looked back down at him and forced him a smile. Her voice broke in the conversation.  
_If it means worthy of us and to pay back our shame, we will fight with you against this... Locust Horde. Me and mine rider._Marcus stared up at her as she pooled her thoughts into his conscience, seeing the puzzled look on his face. Synile shook her body, clearing the dust from her scales. _Do you accept my offer or not? If not, we leave with our own fates and destroy those who attack - your men or Locust. Both are enemies if they shall aim our way._

Marcus nodded, listening to her words. Her rider, Marcus, smiled, knowing what she was up to. Baird, Dom, and Cole stepped forward, joining Marcus as they discussed about her offer. _I hope all goes well,_Marcus replied to her. Synile shuffled her wings, looking down at him, a waving shimmer swimming across her eyes.  
_I, too, my rider. I too._Marcus jerked once he herd them stop their discussion, glancing over at him and Synile. Synile lowered her head and murmured to him. _Here it goes._ Marcus nodded as she rose her head, towering over him. The first to step forward, of course, was Marcus, then Baird, following the rest. Marcus glanced over at Baird, then to Cole and Dom, they all nodded.  
"We accept your offer." Marcus narrowed his eyes, listening to his words, not showing any whooping and woots. He allowed the Sargent to speak. "Under one condition."  
"And what's that?" he asked, Synile arched her spine.  
"You will fight with the four of us, under my command and leadership."  
_I knew they were going to speak such of rules,_Synile snarled over to her rider. _Wretched rodents, you can never trust them. None of them._Synile rose her head and spoke within their conscience._ I serve my loyalty, but I serve no fealty upon your bodies. I only gave my loyalty and body, not handing my leadership over to you._Marcus hissed, gnawing his teeth, Baird and Dom glancing over at each other, Cole shaking his head and turning around. Synile hissed and she snapped. _Don't you turn you back on me, large human! And never give me that or I swear by fault I will take my offer and decapitate you all with every ounce of breath of my flames and jaws. That's not a threat, that's a promise. I will never yield to a human being. Never. And if I ever do I will submit to death so by Punishment. I serve no man, only my loyalty and companionship, never my leadership and honor. You abuse that, I will personally kill you. I will decimate and execute your race, annihilating every one of your until your species is extinct for good._ Marcus glared, the rest of Delta shuddered in fear, stepping away as her anger rose, her voice in unison. _Take thine offer or take thine death wish?_

Marcus rolled his eyes, holding the Lancer against his side. "Fine, but a fair warning-"  
_I need not of no warning, human. It is you who needs the warning. Get in my way, I snap your head off._With that, Marcus mounted his dragon, Synile unfurling her wings, brushing up against her flanks as they rose above her head. Crouching to the ground, she launched into the sky above the Gears horde, soaring above them, her tail smashing in between the mass crowd, nearly killing a few men. Her body disappeared behind a few buildings, leaving the area.

Baird walked up behind Marcus and spoke in a harsh tone, "Do you think we can trust them? A creature like that and her rider? What's his name... Marcus?"  
"I don't know, Baird. We need all the help we can get. Trust or not, we need them. Especially that creature of his. Well, what ever it is." Marcus gritted his teeth, motioning his men. "C'mon, Delta. Lets move."


End file.
